deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Death Battle combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants (The only exceptions however who are not listed are Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black, because they are real life people), They are listed by the following series in Death Battle episode order. Note: Bold 'charcaters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought more than once, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won more than once and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Combatants by Series Star Wars: Boba Fett, 'Luke Skywalker Metroid: Samus Aran Street Fighter: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke Super Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:'' Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael BattleToads: Zitz Killer Instinct: Riptor, 'Black Orchid, '''Fulgore Darkstalkers: Felicia BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge** God of War: Kratos Spawn: Spawn Bomberman: Bomberman Dig Dug: Dig Dug Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox Harry Potter: Harry Potter Fatal Fury: Mai Shiranui Transformers: Starscream My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash Halo: Master Chief Doom: Doomguy Megaman: Dr. Albert W. Wily The Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife Pokemon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man ThunderCats: Lion-O Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive: Ryu Hayabusa Strider: Strider Hiryu Soulcaliber: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine StarFox: Fox McCloud Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars: Bucky O' Hare Terminator: Terminator RoboCop: RoboCop Godzilla: Godzilla Gamera: Gamera Gundam: Epyon Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Tigerzord Kirby: Kirby Guilty Gear: Sol Badguy** Avatar: The Last Airbender: Toph Beifong** Combatants by Crossover Series While the combatants are true to staying in their home series, there have been times that they cross over in other media, like starring in special movies like 'Disney's Wreck-it Ralph', appear in such crossover fighting games like 'Super Smash Bros.' and the varieties of the 'vs. Capcom' series, and even special appearances in primetime animated adult shows like 'The Simpsons' and 'Family Guy', like with their home series, here are the following series that the combatants have crossed over in: Super Smash Bros.:' Samus Aran', Yoshi, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Charizard, Kirby Marvel vs Capcom: Akuma, Rogue, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Thor, Spiderman, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Captain America, Ryu, Deadpool Capcom vs SNK: Akuma, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Blanka, M. Bison Namco vs Capcom: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu Disney's Wreck-it Ralph: Zangief, Leonardo*, Dig Dug, Sonic the Hedgehog, Chun-Li, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Blanka, M. Bison, Miles "Tails" Prower Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Scorpion, Deathstroke TMNT/Power Rangers crossover: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Yoshi, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Princess Peach, Luigi, Miles "Tails" Prower Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Kratos Soul Calibur: Spawn (Soul Calibur II Xbox version only), Link (Soul Calibur II Gamecube version only), Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Kratos Sega All-Stars/Sega Superstars: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower Muppet Babies: Mario, Spiderman Tatsunko vs Capcom: Chun-Li Project X Zone: Chun-Li Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos: Mai Shiranui, Isabella “Ivy" Valentine Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel: Thor, Spiderman Godzilla (Marvel Comics): Thor, Godzilla Kingdom Hearts: Cloud Strife Sesame Street: Batman, Superman Pokemon Conquest: Pikachu, Charizard Save Our Ship: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo Trivia *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle champions, it is currently known to be a 3 way tie between 'Street Fighter', 'Marvel Comics', and 'Sonic the Hedgehog'; each with 3 Death Battle champions (Akuma, Zangief, and Blanka from 'Street Fighter'; Rogue, Thor, and Spiderman from 'Marvel Comics'; and Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Miles "Tails" Prower from 'Sonic the Hedgehog'). *When it comes to crossover series with the most Death Battle champions, it is known to be a 3 way tie between 'Super Smash Bros.', 'Marvel vs Capcom' and 'Disney's Wreck-it Ralph'; each with 6 champions (Samus Aran, Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Peach, Link, and Fox McCloud for 'Super Smash Bros.'; Akuma, Rogue, Zangief, Thor, Spiderman, Strider Hiryu for 'Marvel vs Capcom'; and Zangief, Leonardo, Dig Dug, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blanka, and Miles "Tails" Prower for 'Disney's Wreck-it Ralph'); Ironically, 'Super Smash Bros,' holds 2 more crossover themed records, one for the highest number of loser (made of Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, & Charizard), and another for the highest number of combined combatants (made os Samus Aran, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, & Charizard). *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle losers, it is a tie between the 'Super Mario' series and 'Street Fighter' series with the deaths of Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario and Luigi for Mario series and Mike Haggar, Chun-Li, M. Bison, and Ryu for street fighters. **Also, including the series' champions Yoshi & Princess Peach, the 'Super Mario' series also holds the record for the series with the most combatants, winners & losers combined, joining along with 'Street Fighter' who have its 3 winners (Akuma, Zangief, & Blanka) & its 3 losers (Mike Haggar, Chun-Li, M.bison) **That was until Ryu participated for Ryu VS Scorpion, making the Street fighters series have the most, with 7 combatants. *Marvel was undefeated until Batman vs. Captain America. *The Mario series has played host to the most battles (Goomba VS Koopa, Yoshi VS Riptor, Mario VS Sonic, Zelda VS Peach, Luigi VS Tails). *So far, all the DC combatants on Death Battle are in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. **Sektor is the only Mortal kombat combatant on the show to not be in Mortal Kombat vs DC universe Series Logos StarWarsOpeningLogo.svg|Star Wars logo in dedication to Boba Fett & Luke Skywalker. Metroid2010_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Streetfighterlogo.jpg|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, & Ryu. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, & Scorpion. Marvel.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Rogue, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, & Deadpool. DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics logo in dedication to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathsroke Supermariologo.jpg|Super Mario logo in dedication to Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, & Luigi. Finalfightlogo.jpg|Final Fight logo in dedication to Mike Haggar. TMNTlogo.jpg|The nostalgic TMNT logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, & Raphael. Battletoadslogo.jpg|Battletoads logo in dedication to Zitz. Killerinstinctlogo.jpg|Killer Instinct logo in dedication to Riptor, Black Orchid, & Fulgore. Darkstalkerslogo.jpg|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Felicia. Blazbluelogo.jpg|Blazblue logo in dedication to Taokaka. Godofwarlogo.jpg|God of War logo in dedication to Kratos. Spawnlogo.jpg|Spawn logo in dedication to Spawn. Bombermanlogo.jpg|Bomberman logo in dedication to Bomberman. Digduglogo.jpg|Dig Dug logo in dedication to Dig Dug. DBZlogo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, and Majin Buu. Soniclogo.jpg|The Sonic the Hedgehog logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. Harrypotterlogo.jpg|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. Fatalfury.jpg|Fatal Fury logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui Transformerslogo.jpg|Transformers logo in dedication to Starscream. Mylittleponylogo.jpg|The current version of the "My Little Pony" logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash. Halologo.jpg|The Halo logo in dedication to Master Chief. Doomlogo.jpg|Doom logo in dedication to Doomguy. Megamanlogo.jpg|Mega Man logo in dedication to Dr. Albert W. Wily. LoZlogo.jpg|Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Princess Zelda & Link. FFlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. PKMNlogo.jpg|Pokemon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, & Charizard. He-Manlogo.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe logo in dedication to He-Man. Thundercatslogo.jpg|Thundercats logo in dedication to Lion-O. Ninjagaidenlogo.jpg|Ninja Gaiden logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Striderlogo.jpg|Strider logo in dedication to Strider Hiryu. SClogo.jpg|Soul Calibur logo in dedication to Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. Starfoxlogo.jpg|StarFox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. BOHlogo.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars in dedication to Bucky O' Hare. Terminatorlogo.jpg|Terminator logo in dedication to Terminator. Robocoplogo.jpg|Robocop logo in dedication to Robocop. Godzilla logo.jpg|Godzilla logo is dedicated to Godzilla Gamera logo.jpeg|Gamera logo in dedication to Gamera Gundam logo.png|Gundam logo in dedication to Epyon Power Rangers logo.jpg|Power Rangers logo in dedication to Tigerzord Air Bender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Air Bender logo in dedication to Toph Beifong. Kirby_Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby Crossover Series Logos super-smash-bros-logo.png|Super Smash Bros. logo (for Wii U and 3DS style) in dedication of Samus Aran, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Charizard, and Kirby Marvel_vs_Capcom_logo.png|Marvel VS. Capcom logo in dedication of Akuma, Rogue, Mike Haggar, Zangeif, Felicia, Chun-Li, Thor, Spiderman, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Captain America, Ryu, & Deadpool. capcom_vs_snk_logo.jpg.bmp|Capcom vs SNK logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Blanka, M. Bison, & Ryu. NamcovsCapcom.jpg|Namco vs Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, & Ryu. MKvs DC.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Scorpion, & Deathstroke M&S.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games logo in dedication to Yoshi, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Princess Peach, Luigi, & Miles "Tails" Prower. PSASBR.jpg|Play Station All Stars logo in dedication to Kratos. SC2.jpg|Soul Calibur II logo in dedication to Spawn (for the Xbox version only), Link (for the Nintendo Gamecube version only) & Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. Sega all stars.jpg|Sega All-Stars/Sega Superstars logo (example used is 'Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing') in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. Sonic and mega man.jpg|Front cover of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Metal SOnic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. MB.jpeg|Muppet Babies logo in dedication to Mario & Spiderman Muppetshow.jpeg|Muppet Show logo in dedication to Luke Skywalker. Tatsunko capcom.png|Tatsunoko vs Capcom logo in dedication to Chun-Li & Ryu. Project x.jpg|Project X Zone logo in dedication to Chun-Li & Ryu. Spiral chaos.jpg|Japanese version of the Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui & Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. GIjoe.jpg|Front issue of G.I. Joe & the Transformers in dedication to Starscream. P&F.jpeg|Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel logo in dedication to Thor and Spiderman. Godzilla_Vol_1_16.jpg|Front issue of the Marvel version of the Godzilla Comics in dedication to Thor & Godzilla. KH.jpg|Kingdom Hearts logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. Sesame.jpeg|Sesame Street Logo in dedication to Batman & Superman Pokeconquest.jpg|Pok'emon Conquest logo in dedication to Pikachu & Charizard. Save our ship stufff.jpg|Save Our Ship in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Real World